


Tainted Thoughts

by UlforceDiizoid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlforceDiizoid/pseuds/UlforceDiizoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto seeks the pleasure of the Kyuubi's touch once again, and cage or no cage he must have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Thoughts

Begun at 9:01 AM 4/18/11.  Finished at 9:51 AM 4/18/11. Imported to AO3 11/15/15  
The Naruto series, names, titles, places, and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and any related companies. I don't own a single one of them, and am borrowing them for use in this completely fictional story. I am not making one cent, imaginary or otherwise, from this story.  
  
" " Represents speech. Bold words indicate the Kyuubi's speech, while Italic words are meant as serious words or thoughts.  
  
**Naruto: Tainted Thoughts.**  
  
Naruto's hands gripped the bars of the iron cage tightly, his expression one of pained ecstasy, forehead leaning through the cage precariously as he panted with his eyes closed. The soft as velvet fur running over his shaft again and again was a feeling he could never get enough of and this was hardly the first night he found himself on his knees before the fox, begging to be touched, to be defiled and used once again.  
  
It had taken him some effort that first few nights, but now it was fairly common for him to enter the mindscape. He was both ashamed and addicted to it, and he knew the reactions his friends and fellow villagers would have if they every learned of the illicit activities.  
  
Some part of him was briefly turned on at the thought and it was enough to push him over the edge tonight, arching into the fox's tail as it slid up and down along his cock so deliciously snugly and warmly. After only a few more thrusts he groaned and leaned even further forward, breath escaping him rapidly as his seed sprayed onto the stone tiles uselessly.  
  
For several seconds afterward the tail continued to move along his length before slowly unwinding and releasing him to pull back, and at the last moment the tip ghosted along it one final time to drive a final moan from the hosts lips.  
  
**Are you satisfied yet, boy?** his voice demanded. Naruto couldn't say yes. He just couldn't, not when the Kyuubi could give him more.  
  
Somewhat hoarsely he begged to go on. The fox leaned forward and growled as usual, large and menacing teeth coming to rest only a few inches away from his face. The hot breath stirred him back to full attention and he slowly pushed to his feet, stumbling over to the seal on the gate.  
  
' _Forgive me, father, mother_...' he silently prayed as he always did when he did this, tearing the paper aside and drawing back his arm as the key to the seal came to life along it. He pushed his arm forward and after a couple of seconds the seal retracted and the gates creaked apart.  
  
Immediately the fox was on him, pressing a hand to his chest and holding the teenager down firmly. He stared through half-lidded eyes as the chakra beast leaned down to growl at him again and he couldn't help but arch against the warm palm. **So defiant and arrogant, using _me_ in such a manner...** the fox snarled at him.  
  
Naruto suppressed the urge to moan against the killing intent that was leveled against him, feeling the precum gathering at the head again so _soon_ , so _easily_. The fox leaned back and Naruto gasped down much needed air quickly, before his hands were pushed up above his head and held there firmly. The other of the Kyuubi's hands pushed the rest of Naruto's pants down to his ankles and off, shredding the clothing in his claws.  
  
He arched against open air again as the fox breathed along his waist. " _Please_..." he begged, pride long discarded. "I need it... can't you see how much I need it?" he asked him desperately. One of his tails reached around to wrap around the teens neck and squeeze down with enough force to get his attention.  
  
**I will do as I please when I so desire it. Do not force the matter.** He told the smaller male. **Do you understand?** He demanded. Naruto nodded weakly. **Then be satisfied with what you are given.** And with that the fox raked his claws down the human's chest with enough force to leave sharp indention's and pinpricks of blood, and the contrasting pain drew a strangled gasp from his mouth.  
  
Slowly his tail released Naruto's neck to grip his manhood again and he swallowed back a sigh of disappointment, which only lasted long enough for the others tongue to run over the wounds and lap at the crimson marks roughly. The thin saliva left behind trailed down naturally to pool at his crotch and the tail in place there grew wet with the stuff quickly, lending an entirely different experience to the fur.  
  
"Aahn..." he gasped, thrusting up to meet the tail for another few strokes until the fox dispersed with it again. The cool air ran over the wet length and made him shiver with anticipation, hoping and knowing that what was to come would put the rest of the situation to shame.  
  
With another growl he finally placed his tongue around the tip and so slowly pushed it down, swallowing the entire cock to the base and taking it fully into his mouth. The burning heat and dripping wet muscle wrapped around him was too much and Naruto nearly came then and there again, only just managing to still his hips from thrusting up against viciously sharp teeth.  
  
Kyuubi's tongue released him to wrap around from another angle and he choked back a shout of pleasure, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes and his back and shoulder muscles taut with the drive to thrust into the unbearably warm cavity around him.  
  
The wet sensation finally began to travel up and down along his shaft and Naruto felt his hips buck of their own accord, heedless of the danger in such a motion, and he came again and oh so much _harder_ this time that he felt his vision tunneling for a long moment, and he heard his voice as if distant groaning and panting again.  
  
When he finally got a hold of himself he found that the Kyuubi had flipped him over onto his hands and knees, gripping the back of the teenagers neck between his teeth as the fox pressed his own aching length against the smaller hosts entrance.  
  
This was always the moment he loathed most, where pain and pleasure were reversed, and indeed he howled as the burning cock was shoved inward past the delicate ring of muscles fighting to resist it.  Two of the nine tails swept around to stroke him off from beneath once the fox was finally settled within, comfortable in the pain being bestowed on the human beneath it.  
  
He gasped as his body was dragged back on the length until the fox reached down to grip him around the waist to still his body, and allow for withdrawal to the midway point before suddenly pushing back in quickly and hastily. Naruto repressed his scream as the tears fell more easily now, but as before he was as hard as ever, and these long moments of pain were always worth the satisfaction that accompanied them before and after.  
  
**End. Figured I should toss up what is essentially my only real M/M story too. I'll see ya next time!~Ulforce.  
**


End file.
